Diffrent Expectations
by hlfudge
Summary: When Elena recieves an urgent text from Stefan asking her to meet him at the boarding house, she doesn't expect to be greeted by the other Salvatore brother; espically when he has diffrent expectations set in mind! One-Shot


"Stefan?" I call out into the empty hallway. When I knocked on the door, it just opened. Granted, this was not the first time this happened to me. These Salvatore men really needed to get a better lock for their door. But I guess it didn't really matter because they were vampires.

Stefan had left me a text on my phone earlier, asking me to come meet him at the Boarding house. He told me that it was urgent, and that I must come right away. Usually Stefan never leaves me messages like these, he would usually come to tell me in person; not make me come and find him. This worried me. What worried me even more was the deathly silence that I was receiving from inside the house.

"Stefan?" I try again while taking a step inside. Everything still looked the same, except there wasn't a person in sight. Could Stefan have left? I didn't take that long to get here.

I fumble for a second trying to decide whether I should take my shoes off or not. I decide to keep them on, as it was never a problem in the past. I could hear my footsteps echoing down the hall with every step I take. I peek into the living room to see that it was empty. But the fire place was still on. Why the hell was the fire place on? Vampires don't get cold.

I freeze in fear when I feel a presence behind me. It wasn't a good vibe; it was bad, very bad. I turn around, but no one was there. Why would anyone be there? If there was someone behind me, it would most likely be Stefan; and why would I be afraid of him? It was probably just my nerves acting up on me; it would probably disappear soon. But it didn't leave, not for a second.

Leaving the living room, I walk further down the hall, checking other rooms as I pass them. I keep calling out for Stefan, but he doesn't appear. Once I have checked all the rooms on the first floor, I am left with no choice but to check the upstairs. Perhaps Stefan was in his room?

The stairs under my feet creak with every step I take. It was all very eerie. Even the lighting in the house was very dim; it made it harder to see where I was going. I honestly didn't like this; I didn't like this at all.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I immediately head straight for Stefan's room. I just wanted to get out of here. I didn't feel safe, which I knew was absurd as I knew Stefan would never hurt or trick me, but I couldn't help but to think that something was wrong; something was very wrong.

Could something have happened after Stefan had sent me the text? He said that it was urgent; and urgent usually was never good.

When I reach Stefan's room, I slowly open the door before peering in. I let out a disappointed sigh as Stefan was nowhere in sight. I call out his name again, just in case; but no one answered.

It seemed as no one was here, and I did not want to spend another minute in this house. I would just have to call Stefan when I get into my car. Perhaps he had to leave suddenly to take care of something. There was no need to let my thoughts think the worse.

I turn around to head back to the stairs when a noise makes me freeze in my tracks. It sounded like a floor board creaking; like someone moving. And it came from behind me. I turn around slowly to see nothing but an empty hallway. The sound came from towards Damon's room. Could Stefan be in his room? Maybe Damon was still here? Maybe he knew where Stefan was?

"Hello?" I call out as I slowly walk to Damon's room. My heart was pounding in my chest. Why did I feel so scared? What was there to be afraid of?

When I reach Damon's room, I slowly peek in. Damon's bed was unmade, but that was it. I walk into the room and check his bathroom just in case; but there was no one there. Could I have made up that sound? Maybe I was just being paranoid?

I turn around and let out a loud gasp as I bump into someone. I'm surprised that I didn't scream. It takes me a second to realize that the man was Damon. Of course it was; who else could it have been?

Once I am able to catch my breath, I look at what Damon is wearing. He was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He was also wearing dark black jeans and black boots. His hair was messier than usual and he had dark circles under his beautiful, crystal blue eyes. He looked as if he had been drinking.

"Oh Damon, I'm sorry; you startled me," I begin to explain once I found my voice. He does nothing but nods his head. His eyes look me up and down, almost as if he were undressing me; I couldn't help but to shift in discomfort.

"Is Stefan around?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"No," Damon answers after a couple seconds. His voice sounded different than usual, it was raspier rather than his usual velvet voice.

"Do you know when he will be back?" I ask. Damon lets out a sigh.

"No".

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, he left town for a while," Damon says while running his fingers through his hair. I can't help but to cringe back in surprise.

"When did he leave?"

"I'm not sure, a few days ago," Damon says while shrugging his shoulders. Now I couldn't help but feel even more confused. If Stefan left town a couple days ago, why would he text me asking to meet me here at the boarding house.

"Do you know when he's coming back?"

"No I don't, probably not for another week or so."

"Why wouldn't he tell me that he left?"

"Beats me; wow you ask a lot of questions," says Damon rolling his eyes.

"I don't get it? He texted me a couple minutes ago asking for me to meet him here," I say while showing Damon the text on my phone. His expression didn't change.

"Stefan didn't send you that message, I did," Damon says while walking towards the door. Wait … he sent the message? None of this was making any sense.

"What do you mean you sent me that message? It's under Stefan's name," I say cautiously.

"It doesn't take much to switch the names on your contact list, Elena," Damon says. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. Why was Damon acting like this? I didn't understand this at all.

"Now why would you do that?" I ask while crossing my arms.

"So I could get you alone for a few moments," says Damon while closing the door. Now sheer panic started to rise into me. What was Damon planning on doing? What was the purpose behind all of this?

"Damon this is not funny," I warn him. A confused look spreads across his face.

"Do I look like I'm joking Elena?"

I couldn't help but to gulp as I watch him lock his door. The lock seemed to echo across the room. This was probably some sick joke; it had to be.

My eyes grow wide as Damon makes his way across the room. With every step he took, the faster my heart starts to beat. It wasn't until this moment did I realize this wasn't any sick joke. I knew what was about to happen, yet I managed to shove that thought down. I wasn't going to think of that; I couldn't.

In a split second, Damon was in front of me. I let out a small shriek as I didn't expect him to move so fast. His eyes continue to scan my body; it was scaring me.

I gasp when Damon dives in for a kiss. When his lips first met mine, I wasn't too sure how to react. I think I was in shock; I couldn't think at all.

"No, stop," I managed to gasp against his lips. He didn't seem to hear me. Instead, he tugs me closer to him and continues to kiss my frozen lips.

"Stop," I try to whimper again. He didn't pay any attention; instead his hands make their way up my shirt. It was only then did I realize that pleading wasn't going to do anything. I would have to take things up another notch.

I start hitting and squirming, trying to slide out of his hold, but damn was he ever strong. Letting out a loud cry, I fling my fist up to punch him, but he catches it mid-air. His lips break away from mine, and he gives me a grin that made my heart stop beating. His grin screamed danger.

Holding both my hands in place, he starts to lead my backwards towards his bed. I try to squirm against him, but he was too strong.

"Stop," I gasp. I land on the bed with a small thud. Wasting no time, I start to scramble to the other side of the bed. I let out a loud scream when he grabs both my legs and drags me back towards him. Why was he doing this? Never, not once has Damon shown this kind of aggression towards me; so why now?

"Stop struggling," Damon growls as he lets his weight fall over me. I let out a loud cry as he pins my arms against the bed. Once I realized that I wasn't going to get away, I just lye limp. I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction with my struggling.

My body tenses up as he starts placing small kisses from my cheek all the way down to my collarbone. I was having a hard time believing what was happening; it all seemed so surreal. I hold back a gasp when I feel his hands feeling their way up my shirt. In a flash, he managed to remove my shirt so I was left in my white lacy bra. I could feel small tears of shame roll down my cheek.

"Stop," I try once more. I turn to face him and let out a loud gasp. His eyes were red with veins strolling down them. Everything seemed to happen so fast; it was all really just a blur. I let out a scream as I feel his fangs rip into my throat.

Letting out a loud gasp, I bolt upwards. It takes me a moment to realize that I was lying in my bed. My hand goes immediately to my neck, only to realize there was no bite mark. I must have been dreaming; it was all just a bad dream.

It was only then did I realize how thirsty I was. Grabbing my cup beside my bed, I make my way downstairs.

I couldn't shake this awful feeling that someone was watching me.

**I'm horrible, I know! I should be writing my next chapter (which is getting close to being done) but I had to write this! This was only a oneshot but please review your thoughts!**

**I looooovvvveeee reviews :D**


End file.
